Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow
by Sierra Sakari
Summary: When Inoue Orihime is captured by the Arrancar she is given the chance to say goodbye to only 1 person. Who does she decide to part ways with and will she be able to express how she really feels to the person she cares about the most? M/F, oneshot, LEMON


Synopsis: "Warning! Contains Spoilers!! When Inoue Orihime is captured by the Arrancar she is given the chance to say goodbye to one and only one person. Who does she decide to part ways with and will she be able to express how she really feels to the person she cares about the most? M/F oneshot, R&R, Lemon!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of that, it all belongs to Tite Kubo-sama!

Hello, everyone! Well, this is my very first Bleach fan-fic so I hope you all enjoy it. Go easy on me with the critiques, please! ^^;;

Anyway, for those of you who haven't been keeping up with the manga, this fic contains some minor-moderate spoilers, so read at your own risk! As for the rest of it, I decided to make this an IchiHime (although I'm pro-IshiHime too) fic based off of chapter 237 but with a lemony twist.

I'll be taking parts from the manga chapter as a quick re-cap of sorts before adding in my own stuff)

So, without further ado, here's the story!

Flashback

"I will give you 12 hours." Ulquiorra said, "During this period of time, you can say goodbye to one person only."

Orihime stared helplessly at the expressionless Arrancar she was forced to cooperate with. Though she said nothing, she knew instantly who that person would be. Sure, she would want to say goodbye to everyone; Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, and so on, but she was only allowed to see one. It would be _him_:_ Kurosaki Ichigo_.

About 30 minutes later…

Orihime, with the help of the bracelet Ulquiorra gave her, slipped through the wall of what was Ichigo's bedroom. She gave a quick look at her surroundings and giggled nervously before peering over Ichigo's sleeping form and over at his two sisters fast asleep on the floor. They had eaten their dinners in his room by the looks of it.

"_Come to think of it…I've never been in Kurosaki-kun's room before._" She pondered, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. "_It smells of him…_" She took another look at the sleeping boy. She didn't know it, but he was sleeping off his injuries from his fight with Grimmjow. The bandages covering various parts of his body were telltale signs of a rough fight. She frowned sadly, wishing she could have been of some use to him before reaching out to gently touch his hand.

"_So warm…_" she thought as she leaned over him, gripping his hand a little more. She then leaned in more, her lips growing steadily closer to his own before they hovered mere inches away. Here he was, the boy she had loved so deeply for so long and he wasn't even conscious. Not to mention she was being taken away within hours. She felt her cheeks burn as she felt Ichigo's warm breath against her lips. This may be the only chance she had and she didn't want it to slip away.

Without another moment's pause, she pressed her lips gently against his own, savoring the taste of him as long as she could. Tears welled up in her eyes before they splashed onto Ichigo's cheeks as her hand trembled within his. At the sudden stimulation, Ichigo's eyes slowly opened and he stirred, causing Orihime to jolt upwards in surprise.

"_This is bad…Now what am I going to do?! He's awake!_" Orihime tried to wipe away the remnants of her tears, but was not quick enough, for Ichigo (despite being groggy) noticed.

"Inoue…?" He mumbled. "You…" The sudden realization that she was actually right there in front of him and not slain by the hands of the Arrancar made him shoot forwards. "You're alive!!" He exclaimed.

"Kurosaki-kun, sssh! Your sisters, they –" Orihime stammered but was hushed when she felt herself being tugged forward into an embrace. She blinked in utter surprise as Ichigo placed one hand on the back of her silky hair while the other one gripped her arm. Orihime smiled, basking in the warmth of his embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. "_This feels good…_" She thought blissfully.

"I thought…I thought you'd been killed…" Ichigo murmured quietly into her ear before releasing her. "Hitsugaya, he said you went missing, and that Yamamoto guy said you'd been captured, and-"

Orihime placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "It's okay." She said, trying her best to put on a smile for his sake. "Anyway, it's kind of true."

Ichigo stared at her, his eyes searching her own for answers to his desperate questions.

"One of the Arrancar cornered me as I was heading back to this world and forced me to agree into going to Hueco Mundo with him because Aizen wants my powers." Orihime explained.

Ichigo's brows instantly furrowed in rage, his fists balled up as if he was about to fight right then and there, but she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "I was given permission to say goodbye to one and only one person." She explained. Ichigo hesitated at her words.

"Me?" He asked. "Why me?" Orihime blushed and looked down bashfully.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I never knew how…" She said. "We've been through so much together, it just never seemed like the right time." She recalled their adventure in Soul Society when they were trying to rescue Rukia.

"Tell me what, Orihime?" Ichigo said, unconsciously leaning forward so that their faces were so close she could once again feel his breath against her mouth.

She looked up at him, finally. "That I love you." As a spur of the moment idea, she leaned in to capture his lips once more in a chaste kiss. Ichigo could only gape at the girl in front of him as her confession hit him like a ton of bricks.

Why had he not noticed this before? Was he really that oblivious? He didn't have time to think on it. Instead, he felt a tingling sensation in his lips and what seemed like a shock of electricity run down the length of his body. He didn't know why at first, but he found himself kissing back, causing Orihime to open her eyes in alarm. She tasted sweet; a familiar taste, but one he couldn't quite place. All he knew was that it felt good. Really good. They parted a moment later, a flushed Orihime beside herself with what had just occurred.

"Kurosaki-kun…that…that was amazing." She stammered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking away. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk a little. For not knowing what he was doing, he seemed to have done a pretty good job for a first try!

"You taste good." He said. He suddenly remembered what it was. "Like strawberries." He added. "That's what it was." Orihime blushed even more, her hands fidgeting behind her back.

"I do? Heh heh" She giggled a little. "Do you think…" She paused. "Do you think we can do that again…?"

Ichigo grinned and pulled her forward again, this time his lips on hers. She sighed contently and he pulled her onto the bed with him as he continued to kiss her. Draping her arms around his neck, she leaned into him, deepening the kiss as she did so. She didn't know when she would see him again after this. "_And I'll be damned if I let this moment go to waste!_" She thought.

Ichigo licked her lips eagerly, silently asking for entry. She complied and parted her lips to allow his tongue to massage her own. His kiss was almost needy, yearning for more and more. He had never in his wildest dreams would have thought that he would ever be in this kind of situation. He was making out with Inoue Orihime! She was, after all, his friend and he had never thought of her as anything more than that. Well, up until now that is. He could feel, just in the way she kissed him, how much she really did care about him.

Ichigo felt himself harden a little as she moved her hands down to massage his upper chest and shoulders gently, making him groan quietly against her lips.

"_It feels so right, so good_." Ichigo thought as he ran his fingers through her long, silky hair. He parted from her lips and kissed down her neck, suckling a little on one spot. He was going on pure instinct at this point, and by the sound of her moaning, he could tell he was on the right track.

"Kuro…saki…-kun" She whimpered. He kissed her neck again.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"Your sisters…" Orihime whispered and motioned towards the sleeping girls nearby. Ichigo hummed in his throat. She had a point. If they wanted to take things farther, the girls would have to go. "Wait here." He instructed and threw the covers off himself before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Orihime grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you strong enough to walk?" She asked.

"Actually, I feel great." He said with a smile. She smiled back, relieved, until she noticed that he was only in an undershirt and boxers and thus tried to hide her startled reaction. He nodded at her and then turned towards his sisters, picking up one in either arm and carrying them to their room down the hall. A minute later he returned to the busty red hed waiting on his bed, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Ichigo made his way back to the bed, all the while gazing at the woman before him. Even in her flustered state, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"_Why haven't I noticed her this way before?_" He asked himself. "_I guess I've been so preoccupied with the Arrancar, and Aizen and all that I just pushed everything else away_. _I've cheated myself out of something wonderful…_" Ichigo frowned, making Inoue stand up and walk over to him in concern. She placed her hands on his chest, gazing up at him.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

Ichigo met her gaze and half-smiled. "It's nothing." He said. "But you know, I think I've completely healed from that fight. I don't need these bandages anymore." He commented.

"Oh!" Orihime replied, giving him a once over.

"Would you help me remove them?" Ichigo asked with a sly smile.

"Okay." Inoue blushed a little. "_He's being really flirtatious, it's not like him! Not that I'm complaining, though._" She thought.

Ichigo removed his shirt and tossed it aside to reveal several bandages wrapped around his middle and arms. Inoue bit her lip and approached him. She first removed the bandages on his arms, since they were easy to undo, then proceeded to the ones around his stomach.

"Please remain still." She said, reaching around his back to peel off the bandage. A few moments later she was on her last lap of removing the cloth around his waist. The smell of her hair wafted up into Ichigo's nose and he closed his eyes as he took it in. It was a flowery scent, subtle but intoxicating.

"_She even smells good too_." He thought. He looked down at her, getting a perfect view of her wonderfully large breasts. It didn't help that the mounds were rubbing against his chest every so often. Ichigo had to bite his lip to keep from groaning in pleasure. A moment later, Inoue had finished.

"All done!" She said, straightening up to flash him a smile. He smirked at her and in one swift movement, pinned her to the wall beside his bed and captured her lips in a fervent kiss. She had unconsciously wound him up so bad that he was beginning to harden even more. Inoue gasped and could only kiss him back as passionately.

He kissed down her neck, gripping her slender wrists gently over her head as she whimpered in pleasure.

"Kurosaki-kun… it feels so nice." She purred. Hearing her voice like that only turned him on more and he proceeded to lap at her neck before placing a knee between her thighs. About a minute later, Inoue could feel his erection against her thigh and she paused to look down. At his point, Ichigo had released her hands and was clinging to her hips. He smirked at her when he realized she had noticed.

"Heh, see what you've done?" He gave her a sly look and she blushed in response. "You're so cute when you blush." Ichigo said and kissed her lightly on the lips. Inoue giggled at him.

"_He's bigger than I imagined…_" She mused. A moment later, she let one hand snake down and caress his package through his pants. She got just the response she had hoped for; Ichigo inhaled sharply and groaned.

"Inoue…" He breathed, his eyes closed.

Now it was Orihime's turn to be the seductress. She kissed him firmly on the mouth, rubbing him up and down, feeling him harden within her hand until she felt it touch her lower stomach.

"God, that feels amazing, Inoue…" Ichigo moaned, leaning into her touch. She continued rubbing him and stroking him, this time a little quicker but gasped when she found that Ichigo's hands were now fondling her breasts. She shivered all over in pleasure and moaned.

"Mmm… Kurosaki-kun…don't stop." She said. He gladly obliged and massaged the voluptuous mounds, eliciting more whimpers and moans from Orihime. But he couldn't hold out much longer and made to remove her shirt and bra quickly (thank the gods for frontal clasps). Without a moment's hesitation, Ichigo wrapped his mouth around one of the erect, pink buds that was her nipple and swirled his tongue around it.

She moaned and writhed in pleasure, calling out his name quietly. Before she knew it, he had scooped her up and placed her on the bed without breaking his concentration from suckling and was now hovering over her.

Inoue wrapped her arms around him, feeling the taught muscles of his back underneath her fingertips. He really was a fine specimen. A nice, toned body with a slender build. She felt a warmth between her legs growing hotter and hotter by the minute and what felt like a coil being drawn tighter within her.

"Ichigo…" She moaned. Ichigo groaned in response and leaned back up to kiss her deeply. She kissed him back ardently, letting her hands explore the muscles of his body until she felt his hand go up her skirt and between her thighs. She looked down at him as he rubbed his finger against the length of her womanhood, her arousal of which had soaked through her panties.

"You're soaking wet." He said huskily, rubbing her harder. She gasped and whimpered in pleasure. "_It feels so great…!_" She exclaimed in her head. He then unzipped her skirt and slid it off her in one swift motion, hardly in control of his desire to fuck her on the spot. Ichigo went back to rubbing her clit with one hand, gazing up to examine her facial expressions as he did so. She was panting and writhing around beneath him, succeeding in turning him on even more, if that was possible.

"Mmm, don't stop." She groaned, her eyes clenched closed as she bucked her hips in rhythm to his strokes. "I think I'm going crazy…"

Ichigo felt his shorts grow tighter and decided to pause and remove them.

"Ah, much better." He sighed. Inoue looked down at his erection poking up at her but then threw her head back when she felt his hand teasing her again.

"Mmm, oh Ichigo, it feels so great…" Inoue moaned, gripping the sheets of his bed.

Ichigo then inserted a finger into her slit and she gasped loudly at the sudden penetration but soon relaxed as he started pumping it inside of her. "Oh my god…" she whimpered, clutching at the covers tightly. "Faster." She said.

He obeyed and stuck another finger in, pumping his fingers into her faster, her slick wetness drenching his fingers. He then leaned up to kiss her, stifling the moans he was eliciting from her to keep from waking his family. He was extremely thankful his father was not home at the moment. It also didn't help that the noises she was making was making him lose control. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Ichigo…I need you inside me!" Inoue panted. Ichigo groaned back in response and removed his fingers from her. He slowly licked them clean, savoring the taste of her juices before lining up his hips with her own and gently pushing himself into her.

He knew they were both virgins, but he had a basic idea of how things were supposed to go nevertheless. Inoue clenched her teeth, tears forming in the corners of her eyes when he reached her barrier and began to slowly push through. But Ichigo kissed he tears away and placed another kiss on her soft lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concerned. She nodded. "Here I go."

Orihime whimpered in pain as he broke through her barrier, but soon the pain ebbed and her whimpers were replaced with moans of delight as once again she felt herself grow hotter and hotter.

"_It's so tight!_" Ichigo cried in his mind. "_I can feel her all around me!_" He eventually quickened his pace when he found a rhythm that worked for the both of them, driving into her deeper all the while. They were both panting, sweat dripping down their bodies creating a sleek shine to cover their skin.

"Mmm… Ichigo. Harder…" Inoue panted, rocking her hips to his as she clung to him.

"Inoue…I feel so good…" He moaned and cupped her breasts with both hands, massaging them as if he were molding clay. "I think I'm gonna come soon…"

"Ichigo…!" She cried as she felt herself reaching her own climax. Ichigo, feeling this, thrust into her harder and faster, panting as he, too, was at his limit. "Ah, ah, ah, ahhhh, Ichigooo!" Inoue moaned as she released her first orgasm, calling his name.

This sent Ichigo over the edge as he finally climaxed, spilling his seed into her before collapsing on top her chest.

The two of them took a breather before looking into each other's eyes and Ichigo pulled away to lie next to her. Inoue was positively glowing, and Ichigo looked equally as happy.

"This has been the happiest moment of my life." Inoue said, staring lovingly at the boy beside her.

"Don't worry Inoue, even if the Arrancar take you away, I swear I will come to rescue you!" Ichigo pledged, suddenly very serious. Orihime giggled a little and kissed him.

"I know. You always do. That's part of why I love you so much." She replied, slightly flushed. Ichigo smiled at her and kissed her deeply.

"I don't know how I could have been so blind before." He said. "You were right there with me the whole time, I know, but to not have noticed your feelings before… I'm sorry." He looked down, slightly guilty.

"It's okay." Inoue replied. "I know it wasn't because you were ignoring me or anything. It's just that boys are usually pretty blind when it comes to recognizing that kind of thing." She laughed and he couldn't help but laugh a little with her.

"I guess you are right." He said. "But still, I feel like I've felt the same way and just never realized it until now…" Orihime look at him, surprised. "_Ugh, that sounded awful, I'm no good at this type of thing…_" Ichigo mentally scolded himself.

"Er, sorry, I guess I'm not very good with words." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Ichigo…has felt the same about me and just never realized it before now?" Orihime asked. Ichigo nodded, a little flushed. "I'm so happy!" Orihime exclaimed and flung herself at him in a hug.

"Gah!" Gasped Ichigo, who had crashed onto the floor from the force of Orihime's sudden hug. He looked down to find her snuggled against his chest and a smile spread across his lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he embraced her. "Don't worry, I'll always protect you, Orhime…" He whispered to her. She gave a content sigh and closed her eyes as sleep began to wash over her.

THE END!!


End file.
